


I'll Be Here

by CyBeR_PaN (orphan_account)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Abuse, Caring Laito, Comfort, Cook!Subaru, Crying, Family, Hurt Ayato, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, No Incest yet, Rape, Rape Recovery, Underage Rape, kinda OOC, why did I make this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CyBeR_PaN
Summary: Laito never realized that his brother was hurting all of his life, until he sees his sibling having a nightmare. Ayato never acknowledged that he couldn't take on problems by himself. And the Sakamaki family need to depend on each other for Ayato's sake.





	

"Hey, stop that, that is no way to treat Ore-sama!" He yelled in protest, but god if he didn't hate that smug smile Suzuki was handsomely grinning. 

  "Come on, you know you like it." He laughed, unbuttoning the flustered boy's barely see through shirt, exposing the creamy untouched chest.

His heart raced, but he couldn't do anything to prevent this from happening. The rope dug into his skin as he attempted to get out of his wrist binding, but it was too much.. He never felt so weak. Besides, even if he could get out he would be blackmailed by the other male, so hence the lose-lose situation.

"S-stop!" He cried, but it still did nothing against the fact that he was being stripped of all his clothing.

"Awww no.. Looks like Ayato-kun can't escape!" He teased, breathing on Ayato's neck with vigor, then biting hard enough to draw blood.

  "Stop! Please stop!" He begged, the green orbs slowly swelling up with clear drops of water.

  The violater didn't listen and continued to suck on all the blood coming from his neck wound. As he was feeding, his hands wandered down to Ayato's private parts, fondling them with experience enough to make Ayato let out a short moan. Yellow orbs grew in shock, but as soon as he snapped out of his daze, he started pumping him.

  "S-stop! Please.." He pleaded, now crying as Suzuki marked himself by moving his fangs from the the neck and to his chest, where he started to place hickies on the hurt boy.

  "A-ah.. Stop this!" He shouted, getting a sharp pain in his thigh to make him scream even louder. Blood seeped from the wound and onto the metal knife that would be responsible for more cuts.

Kinato! Reiji..! Laito! Shu.. Subaru.. Ruki.. Yuma...help me.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I'll just tell your whole family's secret if you don't let me do this, and be with you of course." He threatened while he swung the knife around his finger with a creepily wide smile.

"F-fine.." He agreed, looking up for the first time in minutes.

"I get to do this when I want, whenver I want and you must listen to me. So if I want something, you get it for me. I am your master, your owner, so you must call me Suzuki-sama or master.." He listed down the rules one by one, making Ayato get nervous and confused by the overwhelming amount of them.

  "Two last rules, you will not go around any men other than me, and you will spend two to three hours after school at my house, got it?" He finished, eerily staring straight in the eye.

  "Yes.. Master." He replied, his eyes emotionless and foggy.

  "Haha.. Good boy! Now open your legs." He complied with the orders, the man getting in between his legs and positioning himself in front of the puckered hole.

  "Of course Master." He knew what his new owner wanted, so he slammed himself down upon the errect penis, making himself whimper quietly.

   "Good, now ride me my little servant." He lied himself against the wall and placed him over the long penis, making Ayato flush.

   He had to do anything to please his master, even if he didn't want to, so he lowered himself on the hard cock, making him wince. But he still continued, making his owner moan deeply and pant heavily against his skin. His master decided to bite him again, much deeper than the others, but it could still heal with given time.

  "Close.." His master muttered before letting himself spurt white in his ass, the cum dripping out.

   He got up, untying the younger boy from his binding as he spoke, "Clean yourself up, make sure you don't talk to anyone.." He smiled.

  "Bye bye!" He waved, giving him a peck on the cheek before he left the room.

   "Goodbye Master.." He waved back, rubbing his sore rope-burned wrists that would be hard to cover up.

   . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

2 months pass by.. And nobody notices.

He walked into the Sakamaki house, his hands in his pockets while he flinched at the pain of rope that he should have gotten use to. He looked around to find his brothers and Yui on the couch, having a casual conversation with the teenage girl. She cowered as Laito approached her, his look all to familiar to Suzuki's look.

The shorter red haired twin rushed over in front of Yui, grabbing the hand that was used to reach out to her. He gripped it tightly, his face one of disappointment and anger.. He knew Laito liked her, but to victimize her in a situation like his was awful..

"Ayato-kun..?" He grabbed her hand and stayed silent, if Suzuki found out that he interacted with a male.. Oh dear he would be hurt, wouldn't he?

  His sleeve tilted down as he put his hands down, the rope burn showed, his wrists red from the earlier binding. He pulled down his sleeve and put a hand on Yui's shoulder, walking with her out of the room.

  "Go to your room, it's safe there. Once you get there lock the door and hide if you hear Laito coming.. Under no circumstances are you to open the door unless he is hurt. Ore-sama bids you goodnight." He walked her to her room and blurted that before strolling to his room.

  Once in his room he took off his shirt and snuggled into his bed, checking his phone for notifications.

  I'm tired.. 

He sighed, closing his eye as his phone flashed with a text message from Suzuki.

'Go to the store and get yourself a maid outfit, you my dear are going to be my personal maid. ;)'


End file.
